Siempre se ha dicho
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: Siempre se ha dicho que cuando uno va a morir, recuerda todos y cada unos de los momentos de su vida, y todo este análisis biográfico es realizado por el subconsciente en menos de un segundo.RizaxRoy. Spoilers de todo el manga hasta el capitulo 94.oneshot


EDIT: no se que paso xD al parecer cambié la historia en español por la que estaba en inglés, pero ya lo arreglé xD

Este fue mi primer fic de FMA, **contine spoilers de toda la serie hasta el capitulo 94**, estan avisados xD

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Siempre se ha dicho que cuando uno va a morir, recuerda todos y cada unos de los momentos de su vida. Aquellos recuerdos enterrados de la temprana infancia, los momentos embarazosos de la niñez, la terrible rebelión durante la adolescencia y así hasta llegar al mismo momento en el cual, uno está perdiendo la vida. Y todo este análisis biográfico, es realizado por el subconsciente en menos de un segundo.

Así es como ella empieza a recordar a un hombre de largo cabello rubio, inclinado siempre sobre una mesa, garabateando incomprensibles anotaciones en un pedazo de papel. El hombre es apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de un antiguo y oxidado candelabro, que parece que va a caer sobre su cabeza en cualquier momento. Su estudio lleno de libros parece alejarlo de ella, envolverlo en un mundo solo conocido para él. La pequeña mira la bandeja que lleva entre sus níveas manos, el vapor del caliente té elevándose en pequeñas espirales llenas del aroma de la especia. Se pregunta si su padre se enojaría por interrumpirlo, se pregunta si su madre estaría haciendo lo que ella hace ahora. Una ronca voz la saca de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que eleva la mirada y sus inocentes ojos chocan con la mirada impaciente de su progenitor, este le pregunta nuevamente si se va a quedar parada allí todo el día. La pequeña niega con la cabeza, deja la bandeja sobre una mesa sin libros y se aleja rápidamente. Cuando llega al pasillo, lejos de la mirada de su padre, cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar la sensación de miedo que recorrió su espalda al observar aquellos ojos del mismo color que los de ella, pero sin ningún rastro de vida.

La oscuridad de su habitación es su única acompañante, las sábanas de su lecho han sido apartadas por ella misma. Una pequeña lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. El fuerte dolor que emana de su corazón, es solo equiparable con el dolor que siente en toda su espalda. Él la engañó, cuando ella le preguntó un día en que lo podía ayudar, él le dijo que necesitaba que mantuviera a salvo el secreto de su carrera. Ella aceptó, pero ahora solo se arrepiente de haber confiado en él.

Su mente viaja nuevamente, ha escuchado otra voz dentro del estudio de su padre. De puntillas se acerca a la franja de la puerta, agudiza el oído y escucha la voz de un joven de no más de 18 años, le está rogando que le enseñe alquimia. Se acerca aún más y logra ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos y ojos azabaches. Su padre se niega. El joven insiste aún más.

Pasan muchos meses, y no ha vuelto a ver al joven de ojos negros, solo escucha las voces al otro lado de la pared. De repente escucha unos gritos de auxilio y se dirige lo más rápido posible al estudio de su padre. Abraham Hawkeye yace entre los brazos de un joven uniformado, su padre ha muerto.

Imágenes de una tumba en el cementerio llenan su cabeza, el joven a su lado ha confiado en decirle su sueño. Su nombre es Roy Mustang.

El entrenamiento se hace presente, el uniforme, la orden de ser llevada a Ishbal como francotiradora. El gatillo, la torre, sus víctimas. El alquimista de fuego, su invención. Culpa. Kimbley. Fin de la guerra. Su petición al Mayor Mustang. El dolor de ser quemada para evitar más errores. Ascenso. Oficina. Promesa. Edward y Alphonse Elric. Winry Rockbell. Alguien que debe ser protegido. Cuarteles del Este. Hughes. Armstrong. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery. Teniente Maria Ross. Black Hayate. Scar. Homúnculos. Lujuria. Lágrimas. Hospital. Gula. Doctor Knox. King Bradley. Cambio de jefe. Orgullo. Rebecca. Mayor General Armstrong. Desertar. Secuestrar. Ejercito inmortal. Envidia. Asesino. Locura. Roy Mustang. Pistola.

-BAJA LA PISTOLA!

-Coronel, váyase de aquí!

-BAJA LA PISTOLA HE DICHO!

-Deje que nosotros nos encarguemos!

-MALDITA SEAS HAWKEYE, BAJALA YA!

El sonido de un disparo retumbó en toda la edificación, al tiempo que dos cuerpos caían pesadamente al suelo. Uno de ellos gritando de agonía. Roy Mustang sujetó su hombro fuertemente, la sangre brotando de la herida de bala.

Riza Hawkeye vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos en menos de un segundo, lo que no se imaginó es que eso también pasaba micras de segundo antes de dispararle al hombre que amas para evitar que cometa el peor error de su vida. Y el tuyo también.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

gracias por leer :3 cada review es un gato que no pasará frio esta noche x3


End file.
